cortex_commandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dummy
"The cheap robotic body used by the orange dummies is often used for training exercises and testing. Originally the dummies were controlled by a cheap neurotube CPU. AI programs are still not very sophisticated, but sometimes the random (and nonreplicable) qualities of the neurotube technology leads to the unexpected emergence of somewhat intelligent CPUs. This is what happened to the CPU controlling the orange dummies during a training mission. In an attempt to preserve itself, the CPU used the research facilities aboard a TradeStar to develop a defense against its antagonists. This bought it enough time to replace itself with a decoy and escape. The official stance of various governing corporation is to respect all forms of sentient intelligent life (as many types of it has been found throughout the galaxy). The Dummy CPU is technically free to commerce just like everyone else, but the rarity of its existence has made it sought after on the black markets." - Android Arts The Dummy Tech is all-around one of the more unusual groups. They are nearly unique in fielding energy weapons, primarily to be ionic with one compact rail gun. The seemingly improvised heated nail weapons hint at their industrial heritage and desperate determination to survive. Their grenades are unconventional too, not relying on fragmentation or even napalm for offense, but impulse force and the only true area-denial bomb in game. Dummy forces also have the only Tech-specific aircraft, two of them. Their cut-rate light infantry are backed by one of the few "tanks" in game and a capable, shielded turret. The Dummy army features prominently in three official missions, as well as in game promotional material. In this they are second only to the Coalition for being the "face" of Cortex Command. But they seem to trump the Coalition in receiving positive attention from the modding community.' Brains Dummy Controller "Dummy command unit. It's defenseless by itself, so guard it well." Once these were used by brains as back ups and to expand their control over an area. And they still do, except it's now for the unique, self-aware AI "mother brain" of all Dummy forces. Infantry Dummy "Standard dummy soldier. Quite resilient to impacts and falls, and very agile. Made of plastic, it is weak to bullets." A cheap, highly mobile unit, but fragile. Unlike meat puppets or even other robots, Dummies rarely "bleed out" from damage. Instead, enemies have to finish them off. Mecha Dreadnought "Armored tank on 4 legs. Armed with a machine gun and covered with multiple layers of armor." Has the strongest armor of any Dummy unit and rivals the toughest of every other Tech. It is slow walking, but also lacks jets or even jumps to aid mobility. Nonetheless, it claws over most obstacles. The Dreadnought's true weakness is its comparably light-caliber weapon: an SMG, sped up and fed by an extra large magazine of 100-rounds with 2.5 second reload. It can take a beating, and has to before finishing off many opponents. Turret Small MG Turret "Small turret with a machine gun for general base defense." It may be small and stationary, but it's generally mowing you down before you can knock its armor off. Its weapon is actually a somewhat slow submachine gun with a long 3-second reload backed by a large 80-round magazine. Craft Rocklet "Small and compact space transport. Incredibly light and fast." It presents a much smaller target than either of the Free Trade's standard rockets, but is harder to control and less armored. However, it is cheaper. Like all rockets, it doubles as an improvised cruise missile, especially when filled with bombs, but is less damaging than its larger cousins. Drop Ship "Heavily armored aerial transport. Very reliable and stable." A Dummy-orange drop ship like Free Trade's Mark I but with much less of its engines exposed. It's slightly cheaper but harder to control than a Dropship Mk1. Due to the additional shielding around the engines, it makes a better slave raider than its cousin. Firearms Nailgun * Cost: 15G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 12 * Range: Medium-Short * Damage: Medium * Description: A sidearm that fires heated nails at high velocities. Rail Pistol * Cost: 20G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 8 * Range: Short-medium * Damage: Medium-High * Description: A compact sidearm for a good price and decent performance! Blaster * Cost: 70G * Automatic: yes * Shots before reload: 20 * Range: Short * Damage: High * Description: Energy based sub machine gun. Has a much shorter range than ballistic weapons, but its power and fast reloading make it an effective weapon. Nailer Cannon * Cost: 160G * Automatic: Yes * Shots before reload: 45 * Range: Short-Medium * Damage: High * Description: Rapid fire version of the nail gun. Fires lots of heated nails at an incredible rate! Scouting Rifle * Cost: 50G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 8 * Range: Long * Damage: Medium-Low * Description: Long range rifle with a scope. It has large ammo capacity and a steady rate of fire. It's not particularly accurate or powerful, but being made of plastic, it's dirt cheap. Impulse Cannon * Cost: 90G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 1 * Range: Short * Damage: Very high * Description: Devastating weapon that fires concussive grenades. The projectiles airburst at a close yet safe distance, giving you high fire power at close ranges. Repeater * Cost: 120G * Automatic: Yes * Shots before reload: 10 * Range: Medium * Damage: High * Description: Effective rapid fire support weapon. Doubles as a good assault weapon due to its large clip, but users should be warned of the long reload time. Annihiliator * Cost: 180G * Automatic: Yes * Shots before reload: Infinite * Range: Low-long * Damage: Low-high * Description: Destructive heavy laser cannon. Hold down fire to charge the laser, then release it to unleash hot laser death on your enemies! Charge up the beam completely for maximum power! Destroyer Cannon * Cost: 140 * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 3 * Range: Medium * Damage: High * Description: This cannon fires bolts of slowly advancing energy that mow down multiple enemies in a row without slowing. Grenades Impulse Grenade * Gold Value: 10 * Mass: 1 * Deployment: Thrown * Detonation: 10 sec. * Damage: Low; Knockback * Description: A powerful explosive blast that pushes things with force. It deals little damage on it's own, but when your actor is pushed into a wall it dies anyway. Many more powerful actors can be utterly decimated by a well placed Impulse Grenade. Disruptor Grenade * Gold Value: 20 * Mass: 3 * Deployment: Thrown * Detonation: 3.5 sec. * Damage: High; Area Denial * Description: Area Denial, a disruptor Grenade sends sparks all around the point of detonation for a few seconds. The result is a field of death that keeps fleshy, or flimsier actors away.